


Once Upon a December

by moonlightwriter



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Evan Needs a Hug, Gen, One Shot, Reader Insert, gender neutral reader, reader - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28373334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightwriter/pseuds/moonlightwriter
Summary: Evan Macmillan reminisce about a time gone with the wind
Relationships: Evan MacMillan | The Trapper/Reader, Evan MacMillan | The Trapper/You, Evan MacMillan/ reader, Evan MacMillan/you, Killers (Dead by Daylight) & Reader, Killers (Dead by Daylight)/Reader, The Trapper/reader, the trapper/you, trapper/reader, trapper/you
Kudos: 27





	Once Upon a December

The tall and intimidating figure wanders aimlessly through the ruins of what is left of the Macmillan estate underneath the dim moonlight. His routine so ingrained that he can even do this in his sleep: Hunt, kill and gather the bear traps that he had left behind right now.  
After The Trapper finally collected most of the bear traps did he feel the first snowflakes kiss his skin. He opened his hand as more snowflakes fell, collecting them in his hand before slowly enclosing his fingers. His head began to ache which even made The Trapper groan in pain. Faded memories almost long forgotten flashed through his head like wisps of a fleeting dream. The Trapper only has the memories that made him into the killer he is now but these faded memories were of something more...sacred, about a time that has long gone with the wind.  
He looked at the ruins of his estate and could recall where each room and floor was as he walked through them once more as if trying to reignite the dim embers of a past. He remembered once upon a December. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was a snowy night of the annual Christmas ball his wealthy parents hosted and perhaps his only favorite time of year since his Father would be out of town on “business” which left him and his mother alone and safe from his father’s beatings. He remembers putting on a tuxedo and examining his reflection on the tall mirror in his lavish bedroom. The reflection of the young man in his prime, the person he used to be, a handsome face unscarred, bonnie blue eyes of innocence and a dashing smile that won people over. The one and only Evan MacMillan. With a confidant smile, he left his room and made his way down the grand staircase to join the festivity. The guests immediately acknowledge his presence and bow or curtsy to him. His Mother, Mrs. MacMillan, greeted him with a kiss on the cheek. “Merry Christmas my child”, she said as she hugged him, “You came just in time, Ann and Dan are starting to act up and our guests was wondering where you were.” Evan chuckled and softly said, “Merry Christmas Mother and don’t worry I know how to handle those dogs.” They hug each other again before departing, little did Mrs. MacMillan knew that this would be the last ball she would attend. Evan greeted the guests as he made his way towards his two bloodhounds, Ann and Dan, that was his pride and joy. His dogs greeted him and Evan patted both on the head as if they were his children. He led the dogs towards a backdoor and opened it, setting the dogs free to exercise their boundless energy in the snow.  
Evan chatted with the guests, and partake in the buffet along with a glass of wine but cautious not to indulge too much of the drink, he needed to be nimble for the upcoming event. As if on cue, the time for the Waltz began which was signaled by the music of the Band. Evan quickly walk to the back door to let his dogs in, Ann and Dan shaking the snow off their fur and the hounds cuddle together in front of a dimly lit fireplace.  
Evan sneaked his way into the ballroom and eyed the crowd of potential dance partners. And so, Evan gracefully danced the remainder of the night away, it was a night he would never forget or so he thought at the time. The food, the music, the waltz, it was such a magical December night. The last piece of that night that he remembers is being in bed, all safe in warm with his hounds at his side and his mother kissed him good night for the last time.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The Trapper stopped in his tracks and realized he is in his room or rather what's left of it. He picked up a stick and drew a large square of where his bed would have been so long ago. He tossed the stick away and laid himself down on the dirt square and looked up at the moon while the snow softly landed on him. More memories flooded his mind, memories of horse drawn sleighs through the silver storm, memories of his younger self riding his stallion with his two hounds at his side on a hunt and memories of his precious mother. A hurdle of emotions made his throat feel tight and The Trapper angrily tossed his mask away and covered his face with his hands. Streaks of hot tears glisten in the moonlight as it falls down to the earth. How much The Trapper wish to be that young person he used to be, to feel safe and warm again, to relive that December night just once. The Trapper now know why The Entity muddle memories, some memories are better left forgotten. 

The Trapper knows that he can never get back what he once had so long ago and he have to make most of what he has right now. He was a skilled hunter as he was a killer, even The Entity have shown favoritism to him in the form of new blades and clothing. Maybe he could bargain with The Entity for a rebuilt MacMillan Estate and to have you, his favorite survivor. There’s something about you that even The Trapper can’t pin down but every time he would look into your eyes he felt like the young Evan he used to be, also something else he had not felt in a long time. He would always carry you towards the hatch after he had hooked the others, or free you from his traps since you aren't his intended target. Also, unbeknownst to you The Trapper also has sketches of you whenever he would watch the campfire zone from the dark woods. He would observe from the shadows as he sketches you in a journal, mainly your facial emotions, or your poses. Sometimes he would eavesdrop on your conversations with the other survivors which was the only way The Trapper would get to “know” you. He found out information about you, your hobbies and interests and so much more that he has stored in his mental library of you. One way or another, he will have you but for now The Trapper can only wait and hope to see you once more in the next trail.

The Trapper doze off and though the past is long gone with the wind he can still revisit that time in his dreams, a time when he was young; when he felt safe and warm and maybe a dream of you and him dancing in that ballroom once upon a December.


End file.
